Santo testimonio
by NekoPro23
Summary: En un mundo en el que la Fe se perdía y Dios quedaba en el olvido. Los demonios aprovechaban para inculcar el mal en los hombres. Sin embargo existía una Iglesia que se mantenía en pie, la iglesia del patrimonio de Dios. Los Laicos y el Clero se encargaban de esparcir la Fe. Luchando contras las fuerzas malignas. Pero en realidad nada era como pensaban.
1. Capitulo 1 Fin y Comienzo

**Santo testimonio**

 _By: NekoPro23_

Capitulo 1. Fin y comienzo.

 ** _"Para el hombre era el fin de una creencia y el comienzo de otra. Su mente se había expandido y entrado al recinto de nuestro dios. Los seres del infierno estaban intranquilos, ya que fallaron esparciendo la semilla de la duda"._**

Tomando al bebé en sus manos lo sumergió en las aguas sagradas. El Órgano se escuchaba de fondo al igual que los coros de las monjas. En conjunto era un sonido celestial y armónico, que solo de escucharlo purificaba el alma.

Cuando la ceremonia había acabado, el padre salió del recinto secándose las manos.

Con apuro se dirigió a la misa a la cual debía estar presente. Camino por los pasillos de cerámica pulida y reluciente hasta llegar a su destino. La misa ya se estaba llevando a cabo, el sacerdote estaba bendiciendo a los recién llegados con sus palabras.

Cuando la misa finalizo, entro en escena y pidió el diezmo. Agradecidos, los creyentes daban su cuota. Como si eso fuese a salvar sus pecados.

Cuando todos ya habían salido del lugar, el sacerdote Karamatsu se dirigió a hablar con el.

— Ichimatsu, antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo. — Se detuvo y espero a que el otro proceda. — No es algo en lo que me deba inmiscuir pero me preocupa. Tu sabes que lo que haces esta mal y que no deberías engañar a los débiles, lo que haces es un pecado. —Lo miro esperanzado — Y siempre que te arrepientas, Dios te perdonara.

— ¿Quien te dio permiso?

Karamatsu lo miro confundido — A que te refie...

—¿Quien te dio permiso para hablar como si me conocieras? Como si fueras alguien cercano a mi. Para que sepas el hecho de que nos conociéramos de niños no te da ningún derecho.

— Sé que no tengo derecho a reñirte. Pero tu padre, el arzobispo, me pidió que cuidara de ti. Además te considero como un hermano.

— ¡Pero no lo somos! Así que olvídate de cualquier cosa que te haya dicho mi padre. Yo nunca querría tener un hermano como tú. — Sin ningún arrepentimiento en sus palabras, se fue. Dejando a Karamatsu solo.

Karamatsu se sentó y miro a la virgen maría.

Con calma se arrodillo en el suelo, junto sus manos y se puso a orar por la persona que se había ido, para que Dios lo ayude y lo encamine en buen camino.

 _"Bendicelo, tu sabes que el no lo hace apropósito. Enséñale a amar al prójimo como tu me lo has enseñado y que no todo es tan malo como parece. Enséñale a creer y tener fe en tí. Salvalo del mal, salvalo de sí mismo, Amén "_

Ya habiendo acabado, se levanto de su lugar. Miro a la salida encontrándose con Chibita, quien recién había llegado.

— ¿Interrumpo?

— No para nada. Me alegra que hayas venido— Chibita miro a su alrededor — Sí, llegaste un poco tarde.

— Perdóname Karamatsu. Estaba ocupado con mi puesto de comida y no he podido venir a verte.

— No te tienes porque disculpar. Yo fui el que te invito a la misa. — Agarro los lentes negros de su chaqueta y se los puso. Se sentía extraño cuando andaba sin ellos.

Chibita lo miro como a un bicho raro. — ¿No habrás hecho la misa con los lentes puestos o sí?

— ¿Pero que es lo que dices? ¡No podría insultar a Dios de esa manera! Cuando hablo con él, tengo que hacerlo cara a cara. — Se quito los lentes que se había puesto hace unos momentos y con los ojos brillosos dijo —Tengo que estar desnudo ante él, es una manera de mostrar mi fidelidad.

Conteniendo la vergüenza ajena y agradeciendo que no había nadie alrededor, susurro — Sabes, hay veces que me pregunto el porque somos amigos.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Ichimatsu se reunió en un restaurante con un cristiano, un creyente que iba a las misas junto a su esposa y sus dos hijas.

Estaban sentados uno al frente del otro, él esperaba a que el otro procediera a hablar.

— ¿Quieres pedir algo antes de hablar?— Preguntó amablemente.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Ah, bueno. Entonces pediré solo para mí. — Levanto la mano y llamo a la camarera, cuando esta lo escucho. Fue a atender su orden.

— ¿Que es lo que quiere pedir?

— Deme un café y una magdalena por favor.

La chica escribió el pedido en la libreta que llevaba. — Y usted señor. — Se dirigió a Ichimatsu y le sonrió coquetamente. En ese momento Ichimatsu estaba con ropa normal y aunque no fuera el hombre más guapo de todos, tenía un aire. Un aire misterioso y atrayente.

Antes de que le contestara. El otro hablo por él — Perdón señorita, pero él no va a pedir nada.

La chica asintió, entendiendo. — Esta bien, en breve traeré su orden .

— Bueno, ahora que estamos solos. Quiero que me lo digas. ¿Que es lo que dijo mi esposa en el confesionario?

Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza — Así no es como funciona.

— ¿El dinero? No hay ningún problema con eso. Pero prométeme que me contaras todo lo que sabes.

— Lo prometo... por Dios. — Mas aliviado y seguro, la persona saco su billetera y de ella saco un fajo de billetes. Se lo paso a Ichimatsu y él los guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Después de eso, contó todo.

Cuando la chica se acerco a dejarle el pedido, Ichimatsu ya no estaba ahí, con pena dejo el café y la magdalena en la mesa. Estaba pensando en darle su numero pero como el señor ya no estaba, no podrá ser. Con disimulo, miro de reojo a su acompañante. Estaba tiritando y sus ojos estaban vacíos, llenos de ¿Rabia?. Parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar así que decidió ignorarlo e irse lo mas rápido del lugar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Toda la gente allí presente estaba vestida de negro. Varios ataúdes se encontraban puestos adelante, en frente de Jesús. Se podía escuchar los sollozos y lamentos de la gente. Ichimatsu entre todos ellos, Se encontraba vistiendo un alba, una casulla y una estola morada. Los familiares de los difuntos pasaban al frente, para ver por ultima vez a sus seres queridos.

Una anciana se acerco a Ichimatsu, era la madre de uno de los difuntos — Me alegro que tú seas el que dirija esta ceremonia. Mi hijo te tenía una muy alta estima, me dijo que eran amigos. Gracias a ti, él descansara en paz. — Se despidió para ir con su esposo, se estaban llevando el ataúd a la limusina fúnebre. Para luego hacer la misa en el cementerio.

Ichimatsu observaba desde lejos, su corazón punzaba y sus ojos picaban. Pero se rehusó a llorar, no tenía derecho a llorar.

Cuando todo termino, cuando todos se fueron. El se dirigió nuevamente a la iglesia, entró y se puso al frente.

— Soy una mierda. En realidad, en realidad soy una mierda. Nunca pensé que él... ese es el problema, no lo pensé. ¿Como iba a saber que mataría a su esposa y se suicidaría? como no pensé que lo mate tan solo contándole la verdad. — Se mordió el labio para contener sus sollozos.

 _"No es algo en lo que me deba inmiscuir pero me preocupa. Tu sabes que lo que haces esta mal y que no deberías engañar a los débiles, lo que haces es un pecado. Y siempre que te arrepientas, Dios te perdonara."_

— Yo ya no tengo perdón de Dios. —Apretó sus puños con impotencia, dejando marcas de uñas en sus manos. —Soy un ser inmundo, me volví igual que todos. ¿Por qué habré nacido? Dios, si realmente existes. Dímelo — Solo el silencio le respondió — ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?! ¡¿Por qué no me respondes! ¡Dime la razón por la que nací, dime la razón por la que me creaste!

En gran soledad, sin nadie. Sin un Dios que le respondiera. Cual es la fe a la que tenía que aferrarse. Solo existía el sufrimiento para él y nadie lo salvaría. Nadie lo salvaría de sus pecados... — Si solo fui hecho para sufrir y hacer sufrir. ¡Prefiero no haber nacido!

Grito, con todo el dolor que sentía. Sus ojos escocieron y las lagrimas calientes salieron de sus ojos una tras otra bañando sus blancas mejillas. Su garganta ardía de tanto llorar.

— Espero que Dios no te haya escuchado. El estaría muy triste.

Se oyó la voz en todo el lugar, Ichimatsu miro hacía atrás para ver a la persona que había hablado y había interrumpido su monologo. Ahí, enfrente de él. Estaba un ser con grandes alas blancas, flotando y sonriendole. Una luz cálida lo envolvía.

Con claro asombro, contuvo su aliento y pregunto — ¿Eres un Ángel...? —No lo podía creer, estaba escéptico. Nunca había creído en ellos y ahora se presentaba uno ante él.

— ¡¿Me puedes ver?! ¡Eso es genial! — Su sonrisa se volvió aun más grande y radiante. — ¡Es la primera vez que hablo con un humano!

 _ **Así fue como el Sacerdote que no creía en Dios, conoció por primera vez a un Ángel. Y el Ángel que fue enviado a la tierra, conoció por primera vez a un humano. El sacerdote encontrara la fe y salvación en ese Ángel y el Ángel encontrara su razón de vivir en ese sacerdote. Sin embargo nada es tan fácil como se plantea.**_

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2 Angeles y Demonios

**"En este mundo siempre hubo una lucha sin fin entre los ángeles y demonios, los humanos eran por lo que luchaban.**

 **Los ángeles querían protegerlos y guiarlos por el buen camino.**

 **Mientras que los demonios querían torturarlos y hacerlos sufrir.**

 **Y en esta lucha, los demonios estaban ganando."**

Nunca había creído en ellos, para él los ángeles tan solo eran una fantasía creada por la iglesia y la biblia. Después de todo la biblia es un libro que ha pasado por varias y diferentes manos, lo que este escrito ahí pudo ser fácilmente cambiado.

¿Y qué es lo que estaba pasando? Tenía en frente a un ser con grandes alas, una aureola encima de la cabeza y estaba usando vestiduras blancas. Si esto es una broma, la persona que la hizo se las iba a pagar, en ese momento no estaba para bromas.

El ángel lo miro con curiosidad —¡Así que tu eres Ichimatsu! Waah, te vez diferente en persona, cuando te vi por la fuente sagrada te veías más tenebroso y con mala leche. ¡Pero ahora que te veo pareces una buena persona!

Ignoro que le dijo 'Tenebroso' y 'con mala leche' de todos modos la mayoría de la gente lo catalogaba así, aún siendo él un padre de una Iglesia distinguida y el hijo de un arzobispo. Lo mas importante en realidad, era que sabía su nombre. —¿Fuente sagrada? ¿Te refieres a la que esta en el patio de la Iglesia?

—¿Aquí también hay una fuente sagrada? ¡No, no, no! —Negó rápidamente. —Me refiero a la fuente del cielo. Si miras a través de la fuente puedes ver lo que hacen los humanos. Dios la coloco para que nosotros nos sintiéramos mas cercanos a ellos, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo el arcangel dekapan.

—Entonces... ¿Lo viste? —Preguntó, con sus ojos aún rojos.

Aunque el no lo hubiera causado directamente, todo indicaba a que el homicidio familiar era su culpa.

Cerro su boca, colocando una expresión medía seria —Sí.

Ichimatsu cerro los ojos. Se lo imaginaba, ese Ángel venía a castigarlo, no era el único pecado que cometía.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí... —Sonrió. —¡Me enviaron para cuidarte y hacerte ver que la vida no es tan mala! que dios existe.

Floto cerca de él y movía las manos, enfatizando lo antes dicho.

—¿Eh? ¿No vienes a Castigarme?

Se detuvo mirándolo extrañado e inclinando la cabeza —¿Castigarte? ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

¿Nada malo? ¡El homicidio es realmente malo! ¡Más cuando viene con un suicidio detrás! ¿Que tiene este Ángel en la cabeza? Eso era lo que pensaba, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta. —Así que eres como... ¿Un ángel guardián?

El ángel frunció el ceño —No, es diferente. Un ángel guardián esta contigo desde que naces hasta que eres adulto. Pero yo solo tengo que cumplir con la misión de hacerte creer en dios y la humanidad. Ya que de esa manera no seras inducido por ningún demonio o ente maligno.

—Entonces tengo que estar contigo hasta que me convierta en un santo, que ridículo...

El ángel lo ignoro, puso su mano tapada con la tela encima del hombro de Ichimatsu para luego pegarle palmadas —¡Seremos como compañeros! ¡Es un gusto Ichimatsu!

Estaba tenso, no le gustaba que lo tocaran y ese chico lo esta tocando con toda la libertad. —Agh. —Musito, mirando la tela blanca en su hombro. —si vamos a estar juntos, por lo menos merezco saber tu nombre.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! ¡Soy Jyushimatsu! Así fue como me nombro dios al nacer —Sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que acabara la ceremonia estuvo un buen rato preocupado. Ichimatsu estaba actuando extraño. Se dio cuenta de la mirada vacía que le dirigió al difunto cuando se despidió, como si cargara un peso en sus hombros. No lo podía creer del todo, quizás, Ichimatsu realmente era su amigo y su muerte lo lastimo.

De todas formas iría a verlo y verificar que estuviera bien. No quisiera que sufriera o llorara solo. Así que se dirigió dentro, al altar.

Abrió la grande puerta de madera tallada y se encontró con la persona que buscaba —Oh, my litle brother, te estaba buscando.

Jyushimatsu volteo a ver quien era, reconociéndolo al instante por las visiones de la fuente.

—Karamatsu... —El chico de ojos caídos fruncio el ceño con fastidio.

—Pareces estar bien. —Lo miro, aunque no dejó de lado el echo de que sus ojos estaban rojos. Se fijo muy bien, parecía que ya se le había pasado la pena. Sin embargo todavía sentía que había algo raro.

—¿Que tanto miras? —Le estaba molestando.

—Hay algo raro en ti... como si hubiera un aura celestial rodeándote, siento pureza y buena fe. —Buscaba en el lo que pudiera ser, sin embargo sentía que era algo externo a el.

Ichimatsu miro al ángel que estaba a su lado, obviamente se refería a él, pero al parecer no lo podía ver.

—Dicen que solo la gente de buena fe puede ver a los ángeles y eso es verdad. Tú me puedes ver porque así lo quisieron los de arriba. —Jyushimatsu le explico, apuntando al lugar indicado. —Es extraño, ya que pensé que esa persona podría verme.

Sí, el igualmente se encontraba extrañado. Podría pensar cualquier cosa de Karamatsu, pero siempre pensó en él como una buena persona, por algo su padre lo prefería a él.

—Bueno, no importa lo que sea. Como ya he visto que estas bien me iré. Tengo cosas pendientes que hacer. —Se le acerco y toco su hombro. —Cuidate.

Realmente NO le gustaba que lo tocaran. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Si no fuera padre de una Iglesia ya hubieran tragado tierra. Bueno, quizás Jyushimatsu no, pero a Karamatsu lo enterraría muy al fondo.

El ser celestial río al ver el rostro de su protegido, ellos se llevaban muy bien.

Karamatsu sonrío, alejándose hacia la salida y saliendo del lugar.

—¡Me cae bien tu amigo! Es interesante.

—Te equivocas, ese tipo no es mi amigo.

—¿Eh? ¿No lo es? Parecía que sí~.

.

.

.

.

Tenía que verificar que la monja Teresa haya llevado el encargo que le pidió. Así que mientras caminaba por los pasillos la buscaba con la mirada, había muchas monjas en ese momento, era algo difícil buscarla.

Decidió preguntarle a una de las monjas que estaban ahí si la habían visto.

—Disculpen ¿Han visto a la hermana Teresa? Necesito verificar si llevo el encargo.

El grupo de monjas se miro entre sí, entonces una de las monjas decidió hablar —Yo vi a la hermana Teresa, padre Karamatsu. Estaba hablando con un hombre en la entrada de la Iglesia.

—Gracias, me asegurare de que reciban una recompensa. —Bajo un poco sus lentes y les guiño un ojo.

Los rostros de las monjas se sombrearon al instante. Sin darle importancia a ese detalle, el sacerdote Karamatsu siguió su camino hacia la entrada, caminando por un largo pasillo y llegando al patio.

Logro ver a la hermana Teresa en el limite de la entrada que daba el arco hablando con un hombre en traje. Los observo por un momento, viendo que los pómulos de la hermana estaban rojos y se le veía nerviosa.

Siguió viéndolos, sintiendo que había algo raro en ellos. Especialmente ese hombre, ya que sentía un aura familiar provenir de él. Un aura diabólica y maliciosa. Sospechaba de que fuera un demonio, pero sentía que era malo prejuzgar antes de conocer, así que se les acerco para hablar.

—Hermana Teresa, la estaba buscando.

Teresa no lo volteo a ver, ya que parecía estar hipnotizada por esa persona.

Él sonrió y miro al padre —Creo que le gusto ¿o no? Padre.

—¿Es así? —Eso era algo peligroso, estaba prohibido que las monjas tuvieran interés por alguien, mucho menos sí es sexual.

—Es inevitable, ser tan atractivo —Dejo de lado a la monja que lo miraba atontada y se acerco al sacerdote. Acercó su boca a su oído, provocando que le recorriera un escalofrío. —Pero usted no esta nada mal.

Su respiración caliente hacía que su oreja se pusiera roja al igual que sus pómulos, trato de mantener la calma. Y trato de controlar su respiración, con fuerza lo empujó, logrando ver sus cuernos asomarse por su cabeza y una cola por detrás.

—¿Eres un demonio? —El contrario sonrió, riendo levemente.

—¿Un demonio? No... eso es tan denigrante.

Unos ruidos de tacón interrumpieron su charla. Era una chica, muy bella y usaba ropa apretada. Tenía una cola y cuernos, era una de ellos.

—¡Totty! ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —Miro alrededor, hasta visualizar a la monja desmayada desde hace rato en el suelo. —¿Es ella? Genial. Tomala y vámonos.

Karamatsu reacciono enseguida al escuchar eso —¡Espera! ¡No se la pueden llevar! —Ellos lo ignoraron y tomaron a la mujer. Karamatsu buscó rápidamente entre sus ropas algún arma o agua bendita, sin embargo en ese momento no llevaba nada de eso encima.

Ellos abrieron un portal, así que se apresuro a detenerlos, pero no pudo. Ya lo habían traspasado y se cerro al instante. Desapareciendo.

—¡MALDICIÓN!

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Nota de autor_

 _Perdonenme por demorar, tuve unos cuantos problemas y es la primera vez que escribo por el celular. Esperó que les guste la actualización. Cualquier duda me la dicen. Quisiera saber sus opiniones._


	3. Capitulo 3 Culpa y Consuelo

Nota de autor: **IMPORTANTE** , antes de leer les advierto que este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas y violación. Si aún quiere continuar leyendo, adelante.

 **Los demonios se aprovechan de la debilidad de los humanos.**

 **Cuando ellos están frágiles buscan corromperlos y volverlos locos a través de maliciosos susurros.**

 **Sin embargo, mientras el recinto del señor este presente. Todo estará bien.**

Oscuridad, solo la oscuridad se extendía por todo el lugar. No había luz ni nadie a su alrededor ¿Donde se encontraba? Por mas que trataba de averiguarlo, nada venía a su mente.

Buscaba algo de luz, por lo menos un destello, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue la espesa niebla extendiéndose por todo el lugar.

Estaba confundido, ya que el ambiente era extraño. Sentía frío.

Empezó a caminar, la niebla no lo dejaba ver bien por donde iba, aunque de todos modos no serviría, estaba casi ciego sin luz.

Camino, camino y camino. Pero no encontraba nada ni nadie que le pudiera explicar la situación. Le estaba empezando a doler los pies y el frío empezó a hacerle temblar.

Estaba cansado, fatigado, sin embargo no quería parar. Porque él sabía que no estaba solo, él sentía las miradas que se veían entre las sombras ¿De donde venían? ¿Por qué se escondían?

Era inútil, jamás lograría algo. Solo se estaba cansando por las puras y no veía a nadie que lo pudiera ayudar. Solo los ojos, que aumentaban y lo miraban como si fuera animal de circo.

Entre tanto par de ojos, se dio cuanta de unos en especial. Un par de ojos, redondos y tiernos que se acercaban a él. Mientras más cerca estaba, podía vislumbrar quien era el portador. Dos tiernas coletas se dejaron ver, una jovencita con un bello vestido y sonrisa angelical se acercaba a él. Sabía quien era...

Era su hija...

La hija de esa persona.

 _¿Te sorprende verme? Padre._

En efecto, estaba sorprendido, sus ojos se dilataron y mostraron un rostro horrorizado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tú... estás muerta.

La niña sonriente bajo la mirada y cambio de expresión, en ese momento su fleco tapó su rostro, solo dejando ver sus labios que estaban apretados e indispuestos a abrirse. Pero ella los abrió y habló.

 _Eres tan cruel, padre. Yo confiaba en tí, mamá confiaba en tí ¡Papá también confiaba en tí!_

Gritó, molesta con él por haber roto su familia. Por haberlos hecho sufrir y que por su culpa... tuvieran ese final.

 _¡Te odio!_

Corrió pasando a su lado, con las lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos, una tras otra.

La siguió con la mirada, mirando fijamente su espalda, hasta que se perdió, en la infinita oscuridad.

Cuando se encontró solo otra vez, apretó sus puños con impotencia. Dolía, dolía mucho, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

—Yo nunca... —Sus piernas se quebraron y cayo al suelo —les di un motivo... —Golpeó el oscuro suelo con sus puños — ¡Para confiar en mí... !

Finalmente las lágrimas cayeron, sacando todo el sufrimiento que estaba aguantando su corazón. Sollozó, ocultando su rostro que solo expresaba lamentos.

Unos pasos se acercaron a él, otras dos presencias se situaron al lado de él. Observándolo y Juzgándolo con sus ojos analíticos.

 _¿Es así como nos pagas? ¿Rompiendo la confianza que depositamos en ti?_

Una voz femenina y madura pregunto. Levanto la mirada para ver quien era, era su esposa. La mujer que había engañado a ese señor y había tenido un bebe con otro hombre. Y tiempo después ese bebe creció, y se volvió la adolescente que la acompañaba.

 _¡Eramos felices! Teníamos una vida realizada, nos amábamos. Pero llegaste tu y le contaste, aun habiéndome prometido que solo iba a quedar entre nosotros._

 _¿Ves esta marca?_

Apunto a su pecho donde había una perforación.

 _Esa noche mi esposo llego ebrio, gritando y buscándome en las habitaciones. Luego me encontró junto a mis hijas, tranquilas, hablando sobre la cena de mañana, lo que paso después fue..._

Las lágrimas de la mujer empaparon sus mejillas, sus dientes rechinaron y su ceño se frunció. Cambiando toda la expresión de su rostro.

 _¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Toda tu maldita culpa!_

Se acerco de súbito al sacerdote y lo tomo de los hombros sacudiéndolos bruscamente. Empezó a gritar:

 _¡Si tú no hubieras llegado a nuestras vidas, todos seríamos felices!_

Lo empujo para que cayera al suelo, tapó su rostro con su flequillo, dejando solo ver el brillo de sus lágrimas.

 _Te odio, padre. ¡Te odio!_

La madre toma la mano de su hija, pasando al lado de el sacerdote en el suelo. Ichimatsu tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido y atónito.

Se dejaron escuchar unas voces en la oscuridad, cada una susurraba lo mismo, con sus voces condenándole.

 _Fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa, fue tu culpa._

—¡No! ¡Yo no quise, yo no quise hacerlo, realmente no fue mi intención! Yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no quería...

Se encogió, aferrándose a sus piernas, sollozando, torturándose con sus pensamientos de culpa. Creía que lo que hacía era bueno, que contar la verdad era bueno, nunca imagino... que traería esta clase de desgracias.

El humo se torno negro, un viento helado paso por el lugar, los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, y los susurros también.

Sintió como una uña alargada tocaba su espalda, golpeando para llamar su atención. El sacerdote abrió los ojos, mirando hacia atrás, unos ojos rojos lo saludaban refulgiendo en la oscuridad. El ser sonrió maquiavelico y dijo:

 _Fue tu culpa, tú..._ **los mataste a todos.**

* * *

Se levanto de súbito, con su respiración alterada tratando de acumular el aire en sus pulmones. El sudor frío bajaba por su rostro, al igual que las lágrimas secas. Tomo la sabana blanca que estaba encima suyo y la dejo de lado para sentarse en la cama.

Llevo una mano a su rostro con una expresión contrariada.

—¿Un sueño? ¿Eso fue un sueño? —No lo podía creer del todo. Porque lo había sentido muy fuerte en su piel, cada momento, fue una agonía.

Reflexiono, reflexiono sobre la situación. Si existen los ángeles, ¿Los espíritus también? Quizá, esa gente vino del más allá para llevarlo al infierno, donde debía estar desde ahora.

Se mordió el labio —No quiero seguir cargando con la culpa...

* * *

Entre escombros, sentando en una roca prominente, se encontraba un hombre con cuernos, cola, alas negras como las de los murciélagos y los ojos rojos. Una gran sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, feliz por la situación. —Los humanos son... tan influenciables. —Río divertido. —Y eso me encanta.

Movió su cola de un lado al otro, mientras jugaba con una calavera. La giraba en su mano, dándola vuelta como si fuera un balón de basquetbol.

—Especialmente ese sacerdote. Luego de haber vivido una situación de tragedia, causada por las mentiras y los engaños de la mujer. Los sentimientos de culpa lo consumen, por solo haber dicho la verdad. —Una risa estruendosa lleno el lugar. —Luego estoy yo, listo para atacar y llenar su cabecita con sus mayores miedos.

Detuvo su movimiento en la calavera, acercándola a su rostro para mirarla fijamente, los orificios huecos le miraban también. Delineó con sus dedos el contorno, la frente, los hoyuelos, los dientes.

En el ambiente sombrío y calmo, empezaron a escucharse varias voces. Voces de lamentos, otras voces siendo torturadas y entre todas ellas se dejó escuchar la voz de una mujer gimiendo y pidiendo por más.

—Aunque, no me importa ese sacerdote. A mí, solo me importa el padre Karamatsu. Jaja ¿Viste su cara, no? Yo la vi, a través de los ojos de mi discípula. Estaba enojado, estaba frustrado ¡Frustrado! ¡Ame su cara de sufrimiento! —Exclamo, acercando su rostro a la calavera. —Se parece tanto a tí.

La beso, y luego la tiro a una montaña llena de cráneos. La suya, encima de todas.

—Y ahora... tengo que ir a ver lo que están haciendo esos demonios, espérame. Preciosa.

Camino a través de las montañas de escombros, hasta llegar a una linea delgada de luz vertical la cual se abrió como si fuera una puerta, paso y entro a un lugar más espacioso. El fuego se expandía alrededor, pequeños demonios con látigos en las manos, hacían trabajar a hombres delgados y desnutridos. Paso entre todo aquello hasta llegar a una puerta envuelta en fuego, detrás de ella se podían escuchar gemidos y alaridos de placer.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la espalda blanca inmaculada de un demonio, quien movía la pelvis adelante y atrás, bruscamente. Otra mujer se encontraba chupando un pecho al aire y masajeandolo mientras enterraba sus uñas.

—Ustedes los Incubos son tan lujuriosos, recién la han traído y ya se están aprovechando de ella.

La chica que estaba siendo violada lo miro con sus ojos desbordados de placer. Tenía la boca entre abierta mientras gemía, con un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus labios.

—No se ve nada santa para ser una monja, ¿El padre Karamatsu estará haciendo bien su trabajo?

El Incubo que estaba embistiendo a la chica río, recordando el rostro de ese joven. —No lo creo, se ve tan ingenuo.

El demonio rojo solo emitió un monosílabo, mientras miraba la situación. Los demonios menores, la súcubo y el incubo. No se sintieron intimidados por ello, al contrario, les excitaba.

La pequeña diablilla paso su mano por el abdomen de la joven desflorada, llevando sus dedos afilados hasta su intimidad siendo penetrada. Deslizo los dedos, enterrandolos y moviéndolos dentro y fuera. Mientras el miembro del Incubo aún seguía penetrándola.

—Bueno. —El demonio desvío su mirada, dandole la espalda a la escena. —No la fatiguen mucho, que seré yo el que se coma su alma.

Fue lo ultimo que les dijo para seguir su camino, la joven monja gorgoteo unas palabras de auxilio, pero el demonio no miro hacia atrás.

Cerro la puerta detrás de él. —Hm... Karamatsu ¿Escuchas? La sangre que corre por tus venas, es la desgracia que te persiguiera, para toda la vida.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día en la Iglesia, Ichimatsu ya había hecho todos los deberes del día así que se estaba tomando un descanso. Se encontraba sentado en un banco del bello jardín que tenían dispuesto,estaba pensativo, angustiado. Todavía no podía borrar de su memoria la mala experiencia de anoche.

Más bien, debería preocupase más por el ángel que había bajado del cielo para protegerlo de no sé que cosa, y aún así no sabía que pensar o que hacer al respecto.

Ahora mismo, el ángel que se había presentado como Jyushimatsu estaba ahí, al lado suyo, mirándolo con sus puros e inocentes ojos.

— Nee... Ichimatsu, ¿Te paso algo? Te veo más decaído que ayer.

¿Lo había notado? Que perspicaz, y eso que hace poco se llevan conociendo.

El ángel se sentó al lado suyo en la banca, algo incomodo por el tope que hacía con sus alas. El sacerdote sintió como el ancho de las alas hacia que chocara con su hombro, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable. Vio como el chico angelical empezó a tener un semblante nostálgico, llevo una de sus mangas a la boca y miro a la nada.

—Lo sé, porqué siempre te estado observando. —Sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa más tierna.

Los ojos de Ichimatsu titubearon, se sentía algo incomodo con aquella confesión. Ya desde hace tiempo que se había estado portando mal, mas encima ese chico que tenía al lado lo vio todo, se sentía desprotegido, desnudo... ¡Quería esconderse debajo de una roca!

—¡Me gustaba mirarte! Aunque siempre anduvieras con una expresión de dolor, a pesar de tus actos nada buenos. A pesar de eso, yo notaba quien eras en realidad. No eres un sacerdote, ¡Eres una persona muy empatica! Como cuando curaste a un gatito que estaba en la calle, cuando ayudaste a una abuela a encontrar el camino, ¡Hasta cuando decidiste hacerte a un lado para que el sacerdote Karamatsu recibiera todo el cariño de tu padre! ¡Encuentro que eres una grandiosa persona!

Por cada palabra que pronunciaba, el corazón del susodicho se estrujaba más y más. No podía creerlo, ¿Él?, ¿Ser tan benevolente? siendo que todas las noches se torturaba por las familias que separaba, las personas que desesperanzaba, y luego no podía conciliar el sueño.

—Mentiras... —Murmuro, con el ceño fruncido y mirando el suelo. —¡Todo eso no son más que mentiras! Yo no soy esa persona que te has figurado. Quizás me hayas visto haciendo todas esas cosas pero... todo lo que había en mi mente, en mis pensamientos no eran más que odio dirigido hacia cada persona que me cruzara.

 _"Aunque te haya curado... no vas a sobrevivir"_ Había pensado luego de curar al felino y haberlo abandonado ese mismo día.

 _"¿Por qué sigues viviendo? Si no puedes cuidarte a ti misma. Solo eres un carga."_ Había sido después de dejar a la abuelita a su casa.

 _"Si lo prefieres a él, yo no debería estar aquí, estorbándote._ " Se fue del lado de su padre y ese niño que debía considerar como su hermano _"Los aborrezco."_

—Además, por mi culpa una familia entera murió. ¿No te parezco un desperdicio humano? Yo simplemente no debería vivir.

—¡NO DIGAS ESO! —Había alzado la voz, tomando el rostro pálido y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. —Nunca pienses que es tu culpa, tú no quisiste que eso pasara. Ichimatsu, tu solo dijiste la verdad, nada más. Siempre actúas como si odiaras a la gente, pero en realidad no es así ¿Cierto? Tú solo te preocupas demasiado por todos y te odias porqué no sabes como hacer a la gente feliz.

Es verdad, yo siempre pensaba en el por qué vivíamos en un mundo tan infeliz, por qué la gente sufría, ¿Y que estaba haciendo dios para remediarlo? Sentía impotencia al ver a la gente que dañaba a los demás, así que pensaba que solo existían dos tipos de personas. La gente que dañaba y la gente que era dañada, sin ningún dios que pueda ayudarnos. Entonces elegí... ser el que dañaba.

Sintió como el ser angelical lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Su olor era embriagante, lo lleno de una extraña calidez que nunca sintió y quiso sentirlo más de cerca. Rodeo su pequeña cintura y apretó la tela de su espalda.

—Trata de buscar tu propia felicidad. —Dijo. —Si eres feliz, la gente a tu alrededor también lo sera.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, empezaron a brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos, empapando la tela blanca. Esas palabras, justamente esas palabras, fue lo que siempre necesito escuchar.

* * *

Mientras el enviado por dios y el seguidor de dios estaban en lo suyo, por otro lado estaba el sacerdote Karamatsu quien se encontraba encerrado en su habitación firmando unos papeles en su escritorio. Su ceño estaba fruncido, todavía recordaba el altercado de ayer donde Osomatsu se llevo una de las suyas.

Con furia tiro todos los papeles, libros y lapices del escritorio. Todo cayo al suelo con un estruendoso sonido.

— Ese demonio, de nuevo se salio con la suya. A estas alturas, la alma de teresa... ya debió ser devorada.

* * *

 **Mientras que la alma de un exento seguidor fue salvada por una criatura divina, al otro lado de la pared se encontraba una alma que encontró su perdición en los labios de un ser maligno. Sin embargo ese ser aún no esta satisfecho, no mientras no elimine los fantasmas del pasado...**

.

 _Dime pequeño corderito del señor ¿Estas perdido?_

.

 **Continuara...**

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales** : ¿Quien esperaba la continuación? ¿Pensaron que nunca sería continuada? ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Continuo? ¿Que prefieren, actualizaciones rápidas y con poco contenido o actualizaciones lentes pero con harto contenido? ¿Debería dejar la escritura y dedicarme a otra cosa? ¡Contéstenme! Por cierto, perdonen la demora. No soy buena escribiendo por el celular y hace poco me dieron el cargador que necesitaba para mi notebook. Al parecer mi notebook tiene un cargador especial que es difícil de encontrar :)


End file.
